Elizabeth Swann/Gallery
A gallery of images of Elizabeth Swann, second Pirate King of the Brethren Court and captain of the Empress. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Screenshots Image:Liz Swann young.jpg|Elizabeth Swann during the crossing from England. Image:Little Elizabeth.jpg| Image:POTC CotBP 0051.jpg|Elizabeth with the Aztec gold medallion. Image:Examination by elizabeth.PNG| Image:NEW NECKLACE FOR ELIZABETH.PNG| Image:ElizabethMirror2.jpg| Image:Elizabeth+Mirror.PNG| Image:Elizabeth+Governor+Maid.PNG| Image:New dress for elizabeth.PNG| Image:Elizabeth-down-stairs.PNG| Image:GovMansion2.PNG|Elizabeth with Weatherby Swann and Will Turner in her father's mansion. Image:CotBPAztecGoldMedallionmakesthecall.jpg| Image:ChangeintheWind1.jpg| Image:Rescue.jpg| Image:CotBPJackglancesattheGold.jpg| Image:Liz&Weatherby.JPG| Image:Krud.JPG|Elizabeth as Jack is arrested. Image:Jack&Elizabeth.PNG| Image:Jack Escape P1.jpg|Elizabeth being held hostage by Captain Jack Sparrow. Image:Elizabeth surprised.jpg| Image:Elizabeth in mansion.jpg| Image:P&RLiz.jpg|Elizabeth being kidnapped by Pintel and Ragetti Image:Pintel&Liz.JPG|Elizabeth aboard the ''Black Pearl. Image:IMG_0206.png| Image:Elizabeth drops the medallion.png| Image:BP crew raid.jpg| Image:Elizabeth Barbossa COTBP.PNG|Elizabeth and Hector Barbossa Image:Elizabeth 5.jpg| Image:Hungry.PNG|Elizabeth eats. Image:CotBPElizabethtalkstoBarbossaaboutMedallion.png Image:Elizabeth.png|"I don't believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa." Image:Lizzy.png| Image:Falling.PNG| Image:Elizabethskeleton.jpg| Image:Barbossa Cursed Hand COTBP.jpg|Elizabeth upon seeing Hector Barbossa's cursed hand Image:IMG_0292.png| Image:Liz&crew.jpg|Elizabeth with the cursed crew of the Black Pearl. Image:ItsBegun19.jpg|Elizabeth at Isla de Muerta. Image:Chest.jpg| Image:Barbossashoots.jpg|Elizabeth watches as Barbossa shoots Pintel. Image:IMG 0320.PNG| Image:CotBPElizabethgivesWillbacktheGold.jpg| Image:Elizabeth valk the plank 6.jpg|Elizabeth walks the plank Image:NotThatBig1.jpg| Image:18024-5-large.jpg| Image:NotThatBig27.jpg| Image:NoTruth35.jpg| Image:Elizabeth..png|"How did you escape the last time?" Image:Miss Swann.png| Image:Elizabeth Jack RumIsle.png| Image:What about Jack.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 20.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 22.png|"Whose side is Jack on?" Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 23.png|"You like pain? Try wearing a corset." Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 24.png| Image:Fight on Isla de Muerta 30.png| Image:Elizabeth Swann.png| Image:Elizabeth Liz Swann.png| Image:Poppet.png| Image:Elizabeth never have worked.jpg|Elizabeth and William Turner prior to Jack Sparrow's escape from Fort Charles. Image:Photo 1 6459e62af0a9fb1157067bb0b5687f0c.jpg| Promotional images Image:LizSketch1.jpg| Image:LizSketch2.jpg| Image:LizSketch3.jpg| Image:ImagesCAFP35Y6-KK-elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth Swann poster. Image:Poster Liz.jpg| Image:COTBPGroupPoster.jpg| Image:COTBPLizPoster.jpg| Image:WillElizabethP1Promo.jpg| Image:Will Elizabeth COTBP.jpeg| Image:Keira-k com-piratesofthecaribbean-posters05.jpg|Elizabeth Swann poster Image:5264001_637807_4_267538859.jpg|Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter. Image:ImagesCAYHBD5Y.jpg| Image:Elizabeth5.jpg| Image:Kkpic3-1-.jpg| Image:Elizabeth TCotBP.jpg|Elizabeth with the Aztec gold medallion. Image:ImagesCAVCA1SZ.jpg| Image:James-Norrington-james-norrington-5566402-950-940-1-.jpg Image:Trio-pirate.jpg|Elizabeth with Will Turner and Jack Sparrow Image:Potc-pirates-of-the-caribbean-27482304-1500-1495-1-.jpg| Image:Potc7-1-.jpg| Image:Elizabeth bed.jpg|Elizabeth waking from a dream. Image:LizPuttingonMedallionPromo.jpg| Image:Keira--piratesof.jpg| Image:JackCotBPJBPromo2.jpg| Image:NorringtonCotBPPromo.jpg| Image:JackThreateningLizPromo.jpg| Image:JackElizabethCotBP.jpg| Image:LizPintelRagettiPromo.jpg| Image:Lizcoin.jpg|Elizabeth negotiating with Captain Barbossa. Image:CursedCrewandLizPromo.jpg| Image:LizDressingPromo2.jpg| Image:LizDressingPromo.jpg| Image:LizAboardBPPromo.jpg| Image:LizinBPCabinPromo.jpg| Image:Captain Barbossa and Elizabeth in the cabin 1.jpg| Image:Captain Barbossa and Elizabeth in the cabin 2.jpg| Image:665920216-1-.jpg| Image:Hector&Elizabeth.jpg| Image:665918981-1-.jpg| Image:HBinMoonlightPromo.jpg| Image:Elizabeth 12.jpg| Image:665918120-1-.jpg| Image:Elizabeth on the Black Pearl 5.jpg| Image:CrewArrivaltoIsladeMuertaPromo.jpg| Image:666592813-1-.jpg| Image:Captain Barbossa and eliz.jpg|Elizabeth with Barbossa at Isla de Muerta Image:WillRescuingLizPromo.jpg| Image:666616789-1-.jpg| Image:Elizabeth on the HMS Interceptor.jpg| Image:LizAnamariaPromo.jpg| Image:666635488-1-.jpg| Image:Elizabeth valk the plank 3.jpg| Image:666637995-1-.jpg| Image:Elizabeth-2ref.jpg| Image:LizRumrunnersIslePromo.jpg| Image:JackLizRumrunnersIslePromo.jpg| Image:JackLizRumPromo.jpg| Image:JackLizRumrunnersIslePromo2.jpg| Image:RescuedLizPromo.jpg| Image:RescuedLizPromo2.jpg| Image:LizandNorringtonPromo.jpg| Image:LizOnDauntlessPromo.jpg| Image:Elizabeth-Swann-elizabeth-swann-7790576-800-513.jpg| Image:LizSneakingAboardBPPromo.jpg| Image:LizandMotleyCrewPromo.jpg| Image:ImagesCAG0H4ZW.jpg|Elizabeth at Isla de Muerta Image:LizDuringHangingPromo.jpg| Image:666708172-1-.jpg| Image:Potc13-1-.jpg| Image:Potc12-1-.jpg| Image:666709718-1-.jpg| On-set images Image:666771357-1-.jpg| Image:UnderwaterLizOnSet.jpg| Image:KKandJBOnSet.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean Online Image:ElizabethSwann.jpg|Elizabeth Swann in ''Pirates of the Caribbean Online ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Screenshots Image:Elizabeth Swann.JPG| Image:DMCElizabethturnsaround.jpg|Elizabeth during her interrupted wedding. Image:DMCWillElizabethArrest1.jpg|Elizabeth with Will Turner Image:DMCWillElizabethArrest2.jpg Image:DMCWillElizabethArrest3.jpg|Elizabeth and Will arrested by Lord Cutler Beckett. Image:Prisonbars1.jpg| Image:Prisonbars2.jpg| Image:IMG_0460.png|Elizabeth with Will at Fort Charles prison. Image:DMCWeatherbyandElizabethSwannFortCharles.jpg|Elizabeth and her father in Fort Charles prison. Image:LizzyGetsHerGun1.jpg| Image:LizzyGetsHerGun6.jpg| Image:Liz Letters.jpg|Elizabeth holding Letters of Marque. Image:Elizabeth_Beckett_DMC.JPG|Elizabeth confronting Beckett in his office. Image:YouandJack1.jpg|"Consider into your calculations that you robbed me of my wedding night." Image:YouandJack2.jpg| Image:YouandJack7.jpg| Image:YouandJack10.jpg| Image:YouandJack11.jpg| Image:BeckettLiz.png| Image:YouandJack13.jpg| Image:YouandJack14.jpg| Image:IMG_0284.PNG|Elizabeth disguised aboard the ''Edinburgh Trader. Image:Elizabeth sword.png|Elizabeth inside the Faithful Bride. Image:James Jack and Elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth with James Norrington and Jack Sparrow in Tortuga. Image:DMCJackWehaveourheading.jpg| Image:IMG_0556.PNG|Elizabeth with Gibbs onboard the Black Pearl. Image:IMG_0558.PNG| Image:James and Elizabeth Swann.jpg|Elizabeth with Norrington aboard the Black Pearl. Image:Norrington lol.jpg| Image:Right now.PNG| Image:DMCElizabethTodotheRightthing.jpg|"To do the right thing." Image:DMCJackIliketowaveatthemastheypassby.jpg| Image:Lizzie&Jack.jpg| Image:JackxLiz.jpg| Image:Salvation5.jpg| Image:Liz compass.jpg|Elizabeth on Isla Cruces. Image:James trouve coffre.jpg| Image:DMC discovery.jpg|Elizabeth with Jack and Norrington as they discover the Dead Man's Chest. Image:Photo 1 ac55e5b12947799a9fb1735d896e4a3e.jpg|Elizabeth kissing Will Turner on Isla Cruces. Image:PotKettleBlack14.jpg| Image:PotKettleBlack15.jpg| Image:IMG_0030.PNG|"I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!" Image:Elizabethisladecruces.PNG| Image:Isla_Cruces_duel_18.png| Image:Liz Isla Cruces.jpg| Image:James fight.jpg| Image:Elizabeth happy.PNG| Image:IMG_0170.PNG|Elizabeth during the Kraken attack. Image:Liz looks.jpg| Image:Liz looks at Jack.jpg| Image:SparrabethKissDMC.png|Elizabeth kissing Jack Sparrow. Image:IMG_0198.PNG| Image:Elizabeth on the longboat.jpg|Elizabeth watching the Kraken destroys the Black Pearl along with its captain. Image:DMCSurvivingcrewmenarrivingtoTiaDalmashack.jpg|Elizabeth at the Pantano River. Image:IMG_0258.PNG|Elizabeth in Tia Dalma's shack. Image:Crew_waiting_for_a_new_captain.png|Elizabeth looking at the new captain. Promotional images Image:Images-elizabeth swann-POTC-dead man's chest-090.jpg|Elizabeth Swann poster. Image:POTC2 1sheet BSHCNTH X jpg.jpg|Elizabeth Swann poster Image:Liz rain.jpg|Elizabeth's interrupted wedding. Image:Keira3.jpg| Image:Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-Characters-pirates-of-the-caribbean-27625391-500-333-1-.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 02.jpg| Image:672574356-1-.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 01.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 03.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 05.jpg| Image:680095314-1-.jpg| Image:680070700-1-.jpg| Image:680093451-1-.jpg| Image:Governor Swann and Elizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth and her father in Fort Charles prison Image:LizLettersofMarquePromo.jpg| Image:Elizabeth and lord Cutler Beckett.jpg|Elizabeth in Cutler Beckett's office. Image:685851832-1-.jpg| Image:DisguisedLizPromo.jpg| Image:NorringtonPigPromo.jpg| Image:ElizabethTortugaPromo.jpg| Image:ELIZABETH SWAN 4.PNG| Image:ELIZABETH SWAN 3.PNG| Image:Jackdock.jpg|Elizabeth, Jack, and Ragetti in Tortuga Image:JackLizzieCompass.jpg| Image:JackElizabethCompass2.jpg| Image:8eea9119aa 4499040 o2-1-.jpg|Gibbs & Elizabeth Image:707903567-1-.jpg| Image:707899837-1-.jpg| Image:708010542-1-.jpg| Image:708011743-1-.jpg| Image:ElizabethCompassPromo.jpg| Image:James Norrington, Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow.jpg| Image:708047856-1-.jpg| Image:ElizabethDMC.JPG|Elizabeth on Isla Cruces. Image:Will, Elizabeth and Jack.jpg| Image:ThreeWaySwordfightPromo.jpg| Image:RagettiLizPintelPromo.jpg| Image:Elizabeth on the Black Pearl.jpg| Image:Willturner7.jpg| On-set images Image:GoreJDKKOnSet.jpg| Image:ElizabethRunningPromo.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game) Screenshots Image:Elizabeth vs Davy Jones Crew2.jpg| Image:Elizabeth vs Davy Jones Crew3.jpg| Image:Elizabeth vs Davy Jones Crew4.jpg| Image:Elizabeth vs Davy Jones Crew5.jpg| Image:Elizabeth AWE game.jpg| Image:Elizabeth vs Davy Jones Crew.jpg| Image:Trio2.jpg| Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Screenshots Image:Rowing into Singapore.PNG| Image:Elizabeth Barbossa Singapore AWE.jpg|Elizabeth and Hector Barbossa in Singapore. Image:AWEBarbossaandElizabethsurrenderweapons.PNG| Image:Elizabeth in Singapore.PNG| Image:AWEBarbossaandElizabethRemove1.PNG| Image:AWEBarbossaandElizabethRemove2.PNG| Image:AWEBarbossaandElizabethwalkthroughBathhouse.PNG| Image:AWEBarbossaandElizabethbowbeforeSaoFeng.PNG| Image:AWEBarbossaIfindmyselfinneedofashipandcrew.PNG|Elizabeth while Barbossa speaks with Sao Feng. Image:AWEBarbossaandElizabethbeforeshakingheads.PNG| Image:IMG 0651.png| Image:AWEBarbossaSaoFengIhadnoidea.PNG| Image:AWESaoFenglisteningtoPieceofEight.PNG| Image:AWESaoFengYouhavefailedtoanswerquestion.PNG| Image:Barbossa and Elizabeth facing the Chinese.png| Image:AWEBarbossaFengElizabethWillduringSingaporebattle.jpg| Image:AWECrewbeforeleavingSingapore.jpg| Image:NotSupposedToBeCaught1.jpg| Image:NotSupposedToBeCaught9.jpg| Image:AWETiaThereisanevil.jpg| Image:On board the Hai Peng.PNG| Image:Gibbs&Liz Locker.jpg|Elizabeth and Joshamee Gibbs in Davy Jones' Locker. Image:Crew in the Locker.png| Image:Barbossamap.jpg| Image:IMG_0835.PNG| Image:Elizabeth Locker.jpg|Elizabeth and Jack Sparrow on the ''Black Pearl. Image:P3Standoff.jpg| Image:LizGunP3.jpg|"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate." Image:Legendary3.jpg| Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect4.jpg| Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect5.jpg| Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect14.jpg| Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect15.jpg| Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect18.jpg| Image:GrammaticallyIncorrect20.jpg| Image:Sao+Elizabeth.PNG| Image:Liz Empress Attack.jpg| Image:Time to chat.png| Image:AWEBootstraptalkstoElizabethIknowyou.jpg|Elizabeth and Bootstrap Bill File:JamesandElizabeth2.jpg| File:James and Elizabeth.JPG|Elizabeth and James Norrington share their first and last kiss. Image:AWEElizabethbeforeNorringtonsdeath.PNG| Image:Brethrencourt.jpg| Image:AWEGibbssaysAye.jpg| Image:Liz PKing.jpg| Image:AWECrewstareout1.jpg| Image:AWECrewstareout3.jpg| Image:AWEParleystareElizabeth.jpg| Image:Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack during the parlay.png| Image:Parley AWE.jpg|Will Turner, Cutler Beckett, Davy Jones, Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, and Jack Sparrow Image:Her2.jpg| Image:Her5.jpg| Image:Her20.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday1.jpg|"We'll need to use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack." Image:WorldEndsToday2.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday4.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday5.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday7.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday16.jpg| Image:WorldEndsToday18.jpg|Barbossa taking Elizabeth's Piece of Eight. Image:AWEElizabethstaresasCalypsowindblows.jpg Image:Elizabeth's speech.PNG| Image:IMG_1064.PNG|"...and they will know what we can do!" Image:AWEWillElizabethBarbossaduringWhatShallWeDieFor.jpg| Image:IMG_1087.PNG| Image:AWEElizabethyellsfire1.jpg|"Fire!" Image:Will Liz Wed.png|Will and Elizabeth during their marriage ceremony. Image:Will and Elizabeth during their wedding.png|Elizabeth kissing Will during their marriage. Image:Rainkiss.jpg| Image:IMG_1229.PNG| Image:Jack Will Elizabeth Maelstrom AWE.jpg|Elizabeth with a dying Will Turner Image:WatchingDutchmanGoDown.jpg| Image:AWEElizabethyellsfire2.jpg|"Fire all!" Image:Pirates Victory.PNG|Elizabeth celebrating victory in the war against piracy. Image:Liz01.jpg| Image:AWECrewbeforeElizabethleaves2.jpg|Elizabeth before leaving the Black Pearl. Image:Liz02.jpg| Image:Elizabeth saying good bye.PNG| Image:Will gives DMC.PNG| Image:AWEElizabethTurnerOneDayProfile.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth during their meeting.png|Elizabeth and Will during their one day together Image:Theturners02.jpg| Image:Liz03.jpg| Image:WilliamTurner.PNG|Elizabeth and her son waiting for Will to return. Promotional images Image:Liz P3poster.jpg|Elizabeth Swann poster Image:Elizabeth AWE promo.jpg|Elizabeth as Pirate King wielding a jian. Image:AWELizpromo2.jpg| Image:AWELizpromo3.jpg| Image:LizChinesegownpromo.jpg| Image:ImagesCATFLRU3.jpg| Image:Elizabethprofile.jpg|Elizabeth Swann Image:Potc3_keira3.jpg| Image:AWELizpromo1.jpg| Image:Liz P3promo.jpg| Image:Elizabeth-Swann-elizabeth-swann-8026946-1918-2560-1-.jpg| Image:AWELizpromo4.jpg| Image:AWELizpromo5.jpg| Image:AWELizpromo6.jpg| Image:Nav chart LizJack.jpg|Images of Elizabeth and Jack Sparrow on Sao Feng's navigational charts. Image:Brethren Court Concept.jpg|Concept art of Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow and the Brethren Court. Image:Singapore promo.jpg|Elizabeth Swann, Tia Dalma, and Hector Barbossa in Singapore. Image:Sao Feng's Bath House.jpg|Elizabeth Swann, Barbossa, Lian, Sao Feng, Park, and Will Turner in Sao Feng's bath house. Image:Singaporelizpromo.jpg| Image:HBLizEnteringBathhousePromo.jpg| Image:HBLizEnteringBathhousePromo2.jpg| Image:Saoandlizpromo.jpg| Image:SFHBLizBatthousePromo.jpg| Image:SFHBLizBatthousePromo2.jpg| Image:Tia Dalma crew.jpg|Elizabeth with the crew. Image:WillLizLockerPromo.jpg| Image:RescueCrewandJackPromo.jpg| Image:WillLizBelowDeckPromo.jpg| Image:WillLizBelowDeckPromo2.jpg| Image:LizonBPpromo.jpg| Image:Upisdownpromo2.jpg| Image:ChinesePiratesMutinyPromo.jpg| Image:PiratecaribPLNT2004 468x343.jpg|Elizabeth aboard the Empress Image:LizandSFEmpressPromo.jpg| Image:LizandSFEmpressPromo2.jpg| Image:FengwithSwann.jpg| Image:AWEPressKitLiz.jpg| Image:Lizandbootstrappromo.jpg| Image:BarbossaCourt.JPG|Elizabeth with Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow at the Brethren Court. Image:BrethrenCourtLookingatChingPromo.jpg| Image:GibbsLizHBBrethrenCourtPromo.jpg| Image:AWELizBeforeParleyPromo.jpg| Image:Pirates-of-the-caribbean-3-at-world-s-end-0.jpg|Elizabeth with Barbossa and Jack on the sandbar. Image:Parleypromo3.jpg| Image:HBandLizParleyPromo.jpg| Image:ElizabethJack.jpg|Elizabeth and Jack Sparrow during parley. Image:Parleypromo2.jpg| Image:WillLizHBLeavingParleyPromo.jpg| Image:Lizandcrewpromo.jpg| Image:LizandHBpromo.jpg| Image:LizSpeechPromo.jpg| Image:LizSpeechPromo2.jpg| Image:HoisttheColorsPromo.jpg| Image:WillLizMarrige.jpg|Elizabeth and William Turner during the battle of Calypso's maelstrom. Image:WillLizRainKissPromo.jpg| Image:PotcExh 03c.jpg|Elizabeth and Will during their one day together On-set images Image:SFandLizBTS.jpg| Image:TrioandGoreBTS.jpg| Image:ParleymakeupBTS.jpg| Disney Adventures Image:StPiransBlade.jpg|Elizabeth wielding St. Piran's Blade. (Revenge of the Pirates!) Miscellaneas Image:LEGO Elizabeth Swann.png|Elizabeth Swann as a LEGO figure Image:Elizabeth Will KHII.jpg|Elizabeth and William Turner. (Kingdom Hearts II) Image:KHII ES.jpg|Elizabeth Swann KHII Promotional image Image:Feng Swann flag.png|Elizabeth Swann's jolly roger. Image:Elizabeth card.jpg|Elizabeth on a poker playing card Category:Galleries